Journey To The Continent Of Despair
by Vanessa Masters
Summary: *Episode 3 everyone and BIG things are happening. The Heroes decide they need bigger badder weapons for Lady Despair's heartless Warriors. But in order to get them, they need to Jounrey into The Underworld to the Continent of Despair!*


Episode 3 of my Series.

Enjoy :D

In a forest outside of Toonopeia, the Zyuranger's are practicing fighting against Dummy's, set traps and such.

June strengthening her Te Xuan Ze abilities by punching boulders into rubble, Kurt practiced teleporting to avoid traps, Danny using his Ecto-Sword in order to maintain it for more then thirty minutes and Ben mastered his Areophibian transformation called "Jetray" by flying about and zapping stumps set up as target with his Nero-Beams.

But Raph was...well...

"Raaaaggh!" Raph roared in frustration. Throwing down his sais, blade first, into the ground before flopping on his tuckus. This attracted the others attention to rush over in concern.

""Vhat's wrong, Raph?" The German Mutant asked, knowing that it usually was SOMETHING that bothered Raph but he seemed pretty mellow for the last few days of training...until now.

"Ahh." Raph rubbed his head in anger. "What's the point of training? When we don't even got any weapons?"

"Uhh...Did that Skeleton Freak hitting you harder then you thought?" Ben stated, holdign up his watch wrist for them to see. "I _Have_a weapon, thank you very much."

"Until it's timer runs out, not really good training if your only able to use it for an Hour. After which you have to wait fifteen minutes for it to recharge." Raph explains to the Xenomorphic warrior. "But _only_fifteen minutes can me life or Death in the battle we're doing."

"But you got weapons." Juniper said, trying to defuse a possible argument, as Ben had his arms crossed frowning at Raph. "And I got my super strength."

"yeah. But my Sai's aren't very good against heartless, you need something their more vulnerable to and also, your strength isn't much good if you can't get close enough to punch them." Raph pointed out the scuff mark healing on her arm, from Baron Dark's eye beam attack.

"Raph's right." Danny states clearly dissipating the Ecto-sword in his hand. "I want a weapon that can allow us to fight on even terms with Lady Despair."

"But we'd need weapons that would suit us." Raph says. "My Father taught me and my brothers, a weapon should choose its wielder and vice versa. It should suit their skills or abilities. Juniper needs long range, Danny a sword, me something double bladed and Kurt, needs something to attack with when he uses his teleportation."

"What about Me?" Ben asked.

"Hmm..." Raph made a show of pondering. "Something blunt, like you, would work with Any of your forms. An axe perhaps?" Raph joked. Juniper and Kurt chuckled, while Ben opened his mouth in a silent mocking laugh way.

"But there's no way such powerful weapons, capable of destroying Fraulin Despair's Heartless exists!" Kurt said.

"That they do, My Children..."

The gang startle slightly, when Yensid appears in a sparkle of bright light, smiling at the group of youngsters.

"Yensid!" The group smiles, bowing in a sign of respect. Yensid chuckles, waving of their sign of respect to stand at ease.

"I noticed how hard you were training and overheard you talking...there is Something that could aid you all." Yensid then gestures them to walk with him. "Come, we will return to the Sanctuary.

The gang walk with Yensid, vanishing from the forest due to Yensid's magic and reappearing inside the Ancient Temple under the Disney Apartments.

* * *

**JOURNEY TO THE CONTINENT OF DESPAIR**!

Back at Disney apartments, or more like Above it, a young spikey blonde haired boy, with a red flame highlight at the ends. Walked into his apartment, his mother waiting for him as she went over some papers from her work.

"Hi, Mom, back from school." Johnny called out.

"Hello, Sweetheart." Mrs. Test said, only half paying attention until Johnny dropped his backpack onto the table next to her and headed back to door. "HOLD IT!"

Johnny hunched up his shoulders in surprise, as his Mother stands a finger pointed in his direction as she walks over with his back-pack, pulling out his school books.

"Just where are _You_heading to, Young Man." Mrs. Test frowned. Tapping her foot in annoyance.

"I was gonna meet Gil for a game session.." Johnny started, before his books were dumped into his arms.

"Not today! You, Young Man, got a 30 on your Test and It's for the Fourth time this Month!" Mrs. Test scolded.

"But.." Johnny started.

"Study, study, study, Honey." Mrs. Test chanted, scooting her son into his bedroom.

Well, that kills his plans for the afternoon. Johnny groaned in frustration as he flopped onto his back on his bed.

But the poor Youth didn't know just how DEAD his afternoon was gonna be...

Castle Horok: Location, The Moon!

Lady Despair had been watching the Zyurangers training all day, hearing that they planned to gain special weapons, for her swinging Balcony entrance pendulum gathered sounds from all the worlds as she peered through her spyglass. She knew right away what Yensid planned to tell them about and she would not have it!

The young boy Johnny and his Mother, however, could prove useful in uprooting the heroes plans.

"Oh My, Oh Me!" Mock gasped Lady Despair, looking up from her spyglass clapping a hand to her face in sarcastic shock. "What a terrible fate for that poor boy, studying all the time."

Lady Despair sneered, laughing as her minion's joined in the chuckling with their Queen.

"Man, Mom is such a slave driver." Johnny Test whined, laying back onto his bed. "I just wish she'd disappear already."

_"**Then let me grant your wish**!"_ A voice called from nowhere. "_**Ahahahaha**!"_

Johnny shot up from his bed, looking around in confusion and nervousness.

"HAH!"

A loud crashing caught Johnny's attention, he may not have recognized the first voice, but he recognized THAT one! It was his mom!

"Mom! Mom!" Johnny rushed to his bedroom door and opened it only to squint his eyes as bright flashing lights and strong winds burst in his face.

The Living Room was gone and in it's place was a vortex like hole, inside it Johnny just barely caught sight of a floating chunk of rock floating in a yellow sky. But what _REALLY_caught his eye was the figure plummeting toward the rock.

"AHHHHHH!" Mrs. Test screamed, arms up in the air as she soared on down to the island. Johnny gasped horrified, before he was sucked into the vortex as well.

Down, down, down the all fell...but no one responded to their screams of fear and help as the vortex sealed up behind them leaving the living room as if NOTHING had occurred.

* * *

"Legendary Weapons?"

Danny asked in befuddled confusion as Yensid had brought them straight to the Temple library after apparating them from the forest.

"That's correct." Yensid gestured to a book he had opened, showing illustrations of the Earth many millions of years ago.

"_**Two-Thousand years before the great Disaster, a Terrible Dragon with Five heads ravaged the lands for a hundred years. When it was killed it was discovered to have FIVE legendary weapons within it's necks. When they become one, a great power will be revealed.**_"

Yenisd finished his narration with a flourish wave at the picture of the Five weapons. The gang gasped in amazement, the weapons were ALL what they needed, and if they were magical they could surely destroy Despair's Heartless!

"Where are the weapons anyway?" Juniper Lee asked, looking up from the book at Yensid.

"You will find them on the Continent of Despair." Yensid answered.

Everyone jolted upright looking at him in flabbergasted shock.

"Not THE Despair!?" Raph asked in exaggerated surprise.

"As in the Evil, Sorceress, madwoman, who's intent on destroying us and conquering the Infinite Reality?" Ben haphazard a guess.

"The very same." Yensid replied, sticking his hands into his sleeves nodding.

"Well, isn't that just FREAKING FANTASTIC!" Raph growled.

"How on Earth did THAT happen?" Nightcrawler asked the Elemental wizard, worried about this turn of events. Everyone was so excited, now they were seriously bummed out.

"Not on Earth, beyond Earth, Kurt." Yensid corrected the young one. "It was once a whole Dimension, where the inhabitants had learned to psychically join their minds and lived in peace and harmony with the land. Making it a beautiful and vibrant land...which in a episode of Disgust and hatred, Despair ravaged and destroyed the world, until only a continent was left."

Yensid gestured them to follow him to the T-Rex door Danny had come from and motioned for Danny to open the door. The young half opened the door, which instead of showing a room, showed a vast yellow void stretching out for eternity before their eyes.

"Casting the Continent into the Underworld, she used it for practicing dangerous or unstable spells and throwing away failed or uncontrollable creatures." Yensid continued his tale. "Add to it, the island's heavy psychic energy created vivid illusions which disheartened all living beings sent there."

"Still, we gotta give it a try." Raph encouraged the others. "Just hoping we don't run into the demon Shredder, what with it being the Underworld."

"It's more dangerous then just some rouge Demon, Raphael." Yensid heavily emphasized. "Countless warriors over the last couple thousand's of years have passed through this entrance...but not a single one returned." Shakes his head woefully. "They were all turned to stone."

"Stone?!" Juniper sputtered. Yensid nodded.

"Yes. As the name indicates, if you have Despair or sadness in your heart there, you will turn to stone." Holds up finger in warning. "That's not all! Once you enter, you cannot return until you have the weapons."

"In other words, we have o go through an ordeal before we can claim the weapons?" Danny said, stating a fact he felt true. Yensid nodded that Danny was correct.

"but do you know at least where _ON_the Continent the Weapons are, Yensid?" Ben Tenyson asked.

"In that castle." Yensid pointed out for them. Thou it looked like a toy from so far away, it was a massive castle set in the Center of the Continent.

"What do we do now, Danny?" Ben asked, since Danny was their leader now.

Danny looked down in thought, this was quite the conundrum, the Continent was dangerous enough without the Illusions, monstrosities and various other dangers. But turning to stone if you became disheartened...he needed time to think.

_**HA! Hahahahaha!**_

Time's Up!

The gang looked around startled, confused, before they found the source. A screen with a flaming frame appeared in the center of the screen with Lady Despair DEAD Center in it, smirking at the group.

"_I know to well what you Earth-Pukes plan to do._" She frowns. "_But...I __Definitely__ won't let the Legendary Weapons fall into your Greasy Freak Hands! LOOK!_"

She gestures and the screen suddenly shows young Johnny Test wandering through the woods of the Continent.

"_That Boy is lost on the Continent of Despair. Such a lovely vacation place to forget your worries, No?_" Despair's voice asks mockingly.

"It's Johnny!" Yensid gasps, turning to the others. "He's the son of one of my tenants!"

_You're looking for More then just weapons."_Despair sneers, the screen whipping back to show herself. "If you don't find him within a Day, he'll turn to stone!"

_**OHOHHOHOH!**_

Despair bursts into guffawing laughter as the screen vanishes in blood red mist, leaving the outraged Zyuranegr to fume at her despicable behavior.

"Lady Despair!" Danny Shouted, but she was gone.

"That Witch laid a trap so we couldn't get the Weapons!" Ben snapped in anger. "That's the lowest I've EVER come across and I've faced Vilgax!"

"Does she want the weapons for herself?" Kurt questioned outloud.

"No." Yensid answered. "Magicians like Despair or Demons cannot touch the legendary weapons. If they did, they would die!"

"Alright." Danny spoke up. "To save the Earth, let's go!"

"yeah!" Ben cried out with a fist pump.

"Yeah!" Raph shouted, Juniper nodding in agreement.

"We'll show that Witch there's no messing with us or Innocent people!" Kurt declared.

"Then onward to the Continent Of Despair!" Danny cried out.

The gang yelped in encouragement, chasing after him as they dived through the doorway, falling to the Continent in balls of Pink, Red, Blue, Yellow and Black light. Before landing in a valley someway off the way to the castle.

* * *

**On the Moon**

Lady Despair, Rika, Renamon, Billy and Kevin 11 were standing on the balcony of Castle Horok.

"AHAHAAHAHA! I don't believe it! THOSE IDIOTS TOOK THE BAIT!" Lady Despair cackled watching from her balcony.

Using her Spyglass allowed her to peer into the Underworld and see the Zyurangers land on the Continent. She turns shaking from excitement, a grin stretching across her lovely face, the others chuckling from her contagious excitement.

"They're splitting up, this is perfect!" Despair chuckled.

"What are you gonna do now, your Nastiness?" Billy brown nosed.

"Hehe. Simple!" Lady Despair turned, holding out her one hand to gesture, while her other held her Scepter. "We go down here and make sure they delay enough to eventually turn to stone!"

"But uhhhh..." Jack wondered, peering down at the continent with the balcony's enchantment. "Isn't that a bit Risky?"

"We won't be affected, Doofus." Rika scoffed, bopping his head teasingly. "We got Lady Despair to protect us!"

"That's right."

The Fox Digimon Renamon appeared slowly from the shadows, speaking for the first tiem in a long while.

"Lady Despair's sorcery will enable to go to and leave the Continent at _Any_time." Renamon explained to her Mistress boyfriend. "Since it's not a living world, her black magic won't destroy it after a Day has passed."

"While the Continent is a major head rush, what with it's countless dangers, traps and Illusions." Despair winks impishly. "I'd prefer a little...Insurance to make sure."

"Oooooh! Dur-hur-hur-hur-hur!" Billy laughed stupidly. Then rubbed his head confused. "What's that mean?"

Lady Despair stared at him blankly, before smacking him on the head with the skull of her scepter.

"JUST GET OUT THE CLOCK!" Despair screamed.

"Oh! Right, clock, clock..." Billy reached into a pouch around his waist, pulling out a skull decorated Cuckoo Clock. It floated up into the air, a mechanical Murkrow poked out and cawed five times.

"24 hours to petrification!" The Clock crowed.

"Yeah!" Jack and Billy cheered. Rika smiled nodding as Renamon turned to Lady Despair who stepped away from her Spyglass to move past Kevin toward steps.

"When do we head down, Milady?" The Kitsune asked of her Queen. Lady Despair paused briefly to call back over her shoulder at Renamon.

"_After_, we get my _'Insurance'_, of course." Sierra smirked, turning to lick her lips in excitement as she hurried over to the Workshop.

"VEXEN! VEXEN!" Lady Despair called, stepping into the workshop and bouncing up to Vexen who was on his latest creation. "How's the new heartless Monster coming along?"

"Can't you tell by looking?" Vexen sighed, exasperated. "It's almost done, Lady Despair." Vexen declared turning the potting wheel to show the front of his Tiny Ice Sculpture.

It showed itself to be a Humanoid Bull creature the Heartless emblem shown on it's forhead, as it was turned showing it's horns, snout with a bull ring and capital "E" carved into its chest.

"That's perfect!" Despair gushed, cupping her hands together as she went over her Sculptor's work of Art. "Those Worms have gone to the Continent of Despair, I want to send this Little Cutie down there and BAM-BAM Tear them Apart!"

"AHH!" Lady Despair jerked startled, turning to see she had formed a fist to swing about and back-fisted Jack, who had come up behind her to ask her something. But was now clutching his nose in pain.

"Quit Messing around, Spicer!" Lady Despair scolded, grabbing his coat collar and shoving him toward Kevin and the others. "Get to the Continent and Stall those Teenagers!"

Rika, Kevin, Renamon, Jack and Billy bowed to Lady Despair with an arm across their chest.

"Of course, Milady." They said in chorus.

"Duh-heeheehee." Billy laughed. "In 24 hours they'll turn into stone!"

* * *

On the Continent of Despair, the sun blazed down in blazes on Danny, Ben and Raph as they trekked looking for the right direction for the castle. Danny paused spyin the castle on the Hill not a ways off.

"It's the castle, Guys!" Danny cheered.

"Let's go!" Raph called, already running ahead of them both.

"Wait up, Raph!" Ben laughed, him and Danny running after him. But when they reached the bend of the valley, they were shocked to discover a large group of stone figures cluttered around. They were once warriors like themselves, who came searching for the legendary weapons but found only eternal sleep in stone.

Not letting this deter them in the least.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"JOHNNY!" Juniper called out. Her and Kurt had wandered into the forest, searching around for the young test boy. "Johnny!"

"June..." Kurt whispered. Juniper turned and saw what Kurt did...a long row of statues, only they weren't _Really_statues. They were like all the others, heroes or warriors turned to stone upon reaching the Continent.

"We can't worry about them, Kurt." Juniper said in a hushed tone. Gripping Kurt's hands softly. "We have to keep looking."

* * *

Back with Danny, Ben and Raph, The Boys had just climbed up a cliff and were running quickly, when Ben stopped with a realization.

"Wait...something's off." The other stopped hearing Ben. Who now was looking around in worried confusion. "Didn't we just pass by here?" Ben's eyes widened as he pointed. "Look!"

Ben pointed to the Same stone warriors they had just passed by before.

"Dammit!" Raph swore. "We've been going around in circles!"

"This must be that Illusion Danger Yensid warned us about." Danny said. "He said the illusion's disheartened the warriors who came here. They must have kept walking in circles until they gave up and turned to stone!"

"What a bummer..." Raph croaked, rubbing his throat. "My throat's all dry as well."

Suddenly he heard rushing water and turned to see a welcome sight, a waterfall just begging to be drunk from by one Dried out Turtle.

"Ah, Shell yeah!" Raph started to rush for it.

"Raph, Wait!" Danny shouted in warning.

"Get Back here!" Ben warned. "It's just another Illusion!"

But Raph was still as always the impatient one, what with the dry heat playing havoc on his aquatic body, Raph rushed toward the Waterfall only to wind up falling down the slope of a Hill!

Landing at the bottom with a painful thud his shell scratched and bleeding from several cuts.

"RAPH!" Ben and Danny yelled out.

"Going Ghost!" Danny called out. Two white rings ran up his body, changing the black haired Teenager into a white-haired, green eyed spectre in a long jump suit with a white 'D' on the front. Grabbing Ben he flew them down the Hill.

"Ahh. That smarts..." Raph grumbled, rubbing his backside with his eyes shut in pain. He didn't see the two grey clawed hands slip out of the ground and Grab him by his neck.

"GACK!" Raph cried out, chocking as the hands tightened around his neck. "HELP!"

"Raph!" The Two boys landed, rushing toward him as they heard his strangled cry for Aid.

"I can't breathe!" Raph yelled, fighting to break free. As Ben pulled on Raph to get him up, Danny fired a small Ecto Beam at the two hands.

Struck by the beam, the two hands slipped back into the ground, Raph coughing relieved to be free.

"Be Careful!" Danny warned, once Raph was back on his feet. "There's something here!"

The Trio looked around but just as they turned, they missed the two horns bursting out of the ground, driving straight toward the Three Young Men. Knocked to their backside's as the horns drove into them, the Heroe's kept jumping to their feet, only to get knocked right back down.

"Enough of this!" Ben cried fed up, he turned the dial on his watch until a four-armed hologram figure popped up. He slammed his fist into the watch transforming into a large red humanoid alien that is approximately 12 feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms and red skin. A black stubble stripe goes from the bridge of his nose to his neck. A second black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair and a smaller pair below them. He has a harness like strap on his chest, the center of which has a hourglass symbol on it, the only other clothing he has are gold bands on his wrists and Wrestling speedo on his lower half.

"FOUR-ARMS!" Ben calls out in his transformed state. he grabs the horns to stop their movement, unable to get any further the Horns sink into the ground, stumbling FourArms turns to look behind him as Danny and Raph rush to his side.

A large explosion rips the ground as a large figure bursts out of the ground.

"What is it?" Raph questioned.

The figure had bull like features, horns, a snout, a bull-nose ring, grey skinned, a tail swishing behind him. It was wearing studded wrist bands, a black jacket and blue jeans with a chain hooked onto the pocket. Instead of shoes, hooves were what the creature stood on, panting as he leered at the Guys. Drawing attention to the 'E' on his grey shirt and a familiar Heart shaped emblem in the center of his forehead.

_**Heartless Warrior Bull-E**_

"It's a Heartless Warrior!" Danny cried out surprised, thou not really given Despair's threat from before they came here.

"What's the 'E' stand for?" Fourarms asked, pointing at the Bull Monster's chest in question.

"THAT'S your First Question!?" Raph asked incredulous, pulling out his Sai blades.

"Bull-E has it there. Because It's the second letter in _death_, and the third in DIE!" The Bull-E as he was apparently called, then lowered his head and charge at the group.

Danny quickly erected a Ecto-Shield but the Bull-E just smashed right through it, Fourarms started to punch and kick at the Heartless, but Bull-E had an advantage in it's chain. Pulling it out it blocked a punch from Fourarms, wrapping it around Ben's wrist he then began to swing the Tetramand around slamming him Raph.

The Two guys went flying over the side of the cliff, Danny shouted in shock, but too late he remembered Bull-E. The chain was lassoed around his throat, pulled toward the Bull who lowered his horns and head-butted Danny into the air following the other Two heroes.

_To be continued. On part 2_


End file.
